


Surrender Your Heart

by LokiAssassinFoxy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiAssassinFoxy/pseuds/LokiAssassinFoxy
Summary: This work was originally posted on Fanfiction.Net by me back in 2014. I am rewriting it now that I am older and understand where this is going now.After Sebastian completes his contract he finds himself bound to severe another Phantomhive child. Cleo Rachel Phantomhive has a tragic past much like her ancestor Ciel Phantomhive. When the two meet madness and love ensues.





	1. Prologue

Dateline: 1888 London England, Phantomhive manor 9:00 pm  
Blood, Blood everywhere. He sees the limp body of his master and victim. Ceil Phantomhive has died…the words sink into his mind. There is not much time before Scotland Yard comes knocking about the boy's death, he thinks. With no time to clean up, he vanishes through the window with little thought to what his master's last words were.  
Running and running, never stopping to feeling anything. No hunger no thirst no remorse no regret he knows little of these human emotions…no that's a lie he does know of them. He's just never allowed himself to feel these emotions before. He's sad, he's mad, and he's lonely. The sadness of the loss of his master and friend the anger at his DNA that made him demon and loneliness of no one to love him… he loved Ceil and never allowed himself to admit before.  
He left England behind to begin a new life alone in young America. Funny the last words his master said,   
"I Contract you to protect and care for a descendant one hundred and twenty-three years removed from me."   
He looked at his hand and saw the pentagram gone from his hand. Free for one hundred and twenty-three years… a mortal's words are powerful under the contract.  
The years went by slowly also maddingly slowly for him. Ceil was a cruel master, though there had been some other there too. He just could not remember. Some unseen hand that had guided them all in this. Regardless, the 6’1” black-haired red-eyed demon carried on in his loneliness. He did his best to keep up with the times, even befriending his old rival. His life would remain dull and boring for the remaining seventy or so years before he would notice things changing in the world around him. 

Dateline: June 23rd, 1985  
He was alone, but he sensed something funny. No not funny, familiar yet also not. He frowned. It was only ninety-seven years since his last master’s death but could…could it be the one he was told to watch for? He was not sure, but it had piqued his interest, so he followed the pull and it led him to a baby girl in a Fall River hospital. The baby already had a tuft of familiar blue locks. He smiled softly, but looked away stamping down his excitement,

‘No, don’t get your hopes up Joken. You have been let down before.’

But then he thought  
‘Ture, but the others did not give you the same urge. Besides, this, this could still be the one.’

He looked at her and then blended into shadows noticing two individuals walk up. He knew they were the little one’s parents. The father was most obvious with the same familiar blue hair and familiar blue eyes, yet that was it. They were both blue. He stood at five feet nine inches tall and his wife, an interesting woman in her own right stood at five feet eight inches. She too has blue hair though it is lighter than her husband’s.

“Ciel, I am worried. Your enemies are on our tail, our daughter our Cleo is vulnerable.”  
“I know Freya, I know. However, we should be fine.”

They walked away and Joken was apprehensive, this was sounding too much like his Lord Ciel. He walked away forgetting about little Cleo.

Dateline: June 23rd, 1995  
Sharp intents pain woke Joken from his sleep. That pain was all too familiar, but he just was not sure if he should listen to it. Sure, he had been staying in the Fall River area, but now something drew him to the Phantomhive home there. When he arrived, he found it burning and firefighters putting it out. When heard the words 

“No survivors” 

His heart sank, his hands were always covered since his fingernails were a dead giveaway, demon black. He missed the fact that his Faustian Contract mark had returned to his left hand. He was just too broken to notice someone crying out for help. Little did he know that his not noticing would help ‘her’ more. 

Dateline: June 23rd, 2003  
He wasn’t surprised to pass by her on the street in California, but each time he did he would do a double-take. Six-foot one inch tall, his same height, familiar blue hair and eye as the other was covered by an eyepatch, plain black. From what he could see she was not quite comfortable with herself. Wearing oversized hoodies to cover her upper body despite the heat of this summer day. He saw three individuals join her for a moment or two before they headed off on their path. She was soon met by two others whom she cared greatly for. He listened in on their conversation  
“Grand Master Hasashi, Takeda, to what do I own this honor?”  
“Did you forget your birthday Jonin?”

The one call Hasashi asked her, and she said

“No, just do not want to remember it. It is the day my parents died so, I would like to not remember such pain.”

The other, Takeda looked up at her and said

“Shishō, I understand your grief, but just three months later you joined our clan. You have a new family.”

She paused, such wisdom from a boy so young. She eyed him and said

“Genin Takahashi, you are right. Such wisdom from you, I see you going far.”

Takeda only smiled as the trio walked out of his earshot. Oh well, best not to dwell on it, though something was nagging at him, as if, as if he had to pursue her but he was obedient to his master’s last wishes. Though at this point he needed a hammer to whack him over the head with what he had been missing and good demons alive he would so ashamed of himself for not seeing it sooner. The meantime he would sate his hunger.


	2. First Day of Collage Junior Year

Dateline August 22nd, 2011  
*Hush my little one, you must be exhausted. Sleep, my little Kovu. Let your dreams take wing. One day when you're big and strong. You will be a king*   
"What a song to wake up to…"   
"Cleo you up yet? First day of junior year of college!"  
"I just woke up Uncle Kenshi!"   
Cleo yelled. She was glad to of showered the night before cause Uncle Kenshi tended to hog the shower not that she could blame the six-foot-one blind swordsmen. She threw on her school t-shirt, black jeans, and black hoodie. She put her eye patch on and combed her hair over it. She had blue hair and blue eyes and she stood at six foot one as well. There was a knock at the door. Cleo was down in a flash. It was Liam here to walk her to school. Liam Trancy looked every bit like his ancestor Alios Trancy, five foot five in height, ice-blue eyes and blonde hair. He smiled at his friend as she yelled   
"Uncle I'm on my out!"   
Kenshi yelled back   
"got it kiddo be safe… Hey, Mr. Trancy keep her safe got?"   
"Yes Mr. Takahashi"  
Once outside and on their way to school Liam smiled and said   
"Claude sent this along for you."   
It was a breakfast for Cleo who often forgot to eat breakfast and often had low blood sugar.   
"Thank him for me."   
She smiled at him and asked him. Her words made Liam think before asking  
"What did you get a job?"   
"Yah at the Undertaker's you know kind of makes me feel closer to mom and dad that way…"   
"Are you ok Cleo. I didn’t mean to upset you."  
“You did not. Look, Liam, I am ok really. Just miss them a lot.”  
There was silence from them both as they continued their walk. It was not long before they reached college. They were met by campus guard Mrs. Flemeth, a four-foot former bailiff with black hair and brown eyes. She smiled at her two favorite students and said   
"Hello there, Miss. Phantomhive Mr. Trancy, how are you this fine summer day?"   
"I am doing as well as I can.”  
Mrs. Flemeth looked at her concerned before she continued  
“When I was ten, I lost my parents in a fire, and was kidnapped by human traffickers who held me for three months before my uncle Kenshi found me.”  
"Well, thank you for sharing Miss Phantomhive, by the way, my condolences for your loss."   
Mrs. Flemeth said hugging Cleo. Cleo smiled saying   
"Thank-You. I just miss them a lot.”  
“I know sweet baby I know.”  
Once they let go Liam said he was good. They went off they separate ways to find their classrooms. She passed by Kiera a senior. Kiera looked at her and smiled at her and said   
"Hey there, Cleo. There is a new art teacher…can I see your schedule."   
"Sure, Kiera… you still in J-club this year?"   
Cleo asked   
"I will be… I pay for you to Cleo. My way of saying sorry for your loss I know it’s hard…oh! you and I have him for 3D art. See you there!"   
"See you, Kiera. Thank-you."

Cleo Rachel Phantomhive readjusted her backpack, stood straight, heaved a sigh to calm down and walked into her first class of the semester BUSN 2060, Corporate Responsibility. She stuck her tongue out in disgust, but she had to take it. Her father’s side of the family, Phantomhive’s were not just noble aristocrats, they were businessmen. And she would have to have a business degree if she wanted to claim what was rightfully hers. Oh, Grandmaster Hasashi gave her the skills she needed to be the Queen’s Watchdog, but to be business savvy and run Phantom Corp, she needed a degree. She smiled thinking about how her time in the Shirai-Ryu had helped her greatly that she could call upon them if need be.  
BUSN 2060 flew by with ease. It was the first day and they did not slam you with too much. She had a few hours before 3D art class. Her one non-business-related course. Both Grandmaster Hasashi and Uncle Kenshi had told her to take an art class for one common reason and two completely other reasons. First off, the common reason? Cleo worked her ass off her freshmen and sophomore years to get her degree squared away. Hanzo personally knew how much she loved art and was one of the clan’s master smiths. She could forge any blade and the clan’s trademark Kunai, so it was no brainer. Uncle Kenshi told her   
‘Kiddo take a break this semester. Please. I know you have one more Business class to take and one more gen ed one. Just treat yourself please?’  
She had relented in that regard. She decided to go to the student center where the café was and get lunch. She got mozzarella sticks, chicken sandwich and a coke to drink. After she paid or attempted to pay but the cashier told her it was on her today, she sat down alone to start before Keira, and Liam joined her smiles on their faces. Cleo listened to how their first classes went before telling them how hers went.   
“Business is your forte. You will be fine Cleo”  
Liam said smile on his face. Keira agreed and said  
“I agree. I just hope I do well in my last two classes.”  
They all agreed on that one. Cleo glanced at her phone and saw some text messages. Hanzo, Takeda, and Kenshi, all let her know to enjoy her day and good luck in her classes with Takeda adding  
‘I am so glad I am not the one going to school. Not sure if I could after living with the Shirai-Ryu for so long. You are so brave, cousin. Good luck!’  
Takeda’s words always brightened her day no matter what they were. Keira heard Cleo’s thirty-minute alarm go off and the two cleaned up their garbage and got their gear and headed off to class leaving Liam behind to head off to his next class.


	3. Attack and Revelations

Dateline: August 22nd, 2011 3D Art  
Cleo walked into 3D Art… with Mr. Michaelis. Cleo sat down in the back to start then remembered she has poor eyesight and the fact that she listened better closer to the front. She sat closer to the board to see, and off to the right so that her left ear could pick up more of the lecture. Kiera sat behind her, as was customary of all her friends to sit close to her. Cleo felt someone smack into her on purpose, had she been on a mission or with the Shirai-Ryu she would not have allowed it to happen. However, her first year of college someone else, a senior at the time attacked her and she fought back. Both had gotten into trouble. From that day forward she vowed not to use her skills again on campus unless she had too. So, who was the unlucky dumbass? It was none other than Darien the male school bully, a senior in Keira’s class. He had seen that fight so he knew she could fight back just chose not to.  
"Oppose sorry freak. And sorry about the fire…guess your parents just couldn't stand you."   
He snickered trying to get a rise out of her. Cleo tried to ignore his comment. But he smacked her… hard, knocking her to the ground. Again, the dumb ass was taking advantage of the fact she would not fight. Kiera got up to defend her friend, she too knew Cleo was an awesome ninja warrior but held it in to spare everyone else.   
"Darien have you no manners… she's in mourning! Plus, you’re a jerk, attacking someone who refuses to fight!"   
Darien laughed as he pushed her aside. He lifted his foot and stomped on Cleo's right hand… her dominate hand. Crack…and Darien laughed. Cleo grimaced but did not cry out, she had broken bones before, several. All a part of her training. But Darien was not laughing for long, Mr. Michaelis who was sitting at his desk in the back of the room while this all occurred… had stalked up to the trio and he was pissed off.  
"Mr. Mann You are to leave my classroom and drop my class.”  
Once Darien had stormed off Mr. Michaelis then checked on Cleo. He saw how badly hurt her hand had been but was amazed at how well the twenty-six-year-old was handling the pain. In one careful motion, he picked her up in his arms, keeping her bloodily hand covered and elevated.   
"Not one of you is to make a sound or get up… Kiera, you are to come with me please."  
Mr. Michaelis carried Cleo to the nurse's station in the office, of the Art building. It was needed you never knew what students were going to hurt themselves. Luckily Mrs. Pizzo was there. She saw the injured student and recognized Cleo right away. She said   
"What happened here?"   
Kiera spoke up   
"Darien did this to her. She was trying to ignore his teasing, but he wouldn't have it."   
Mr. Michaelis said   
"Just get the proper care she needs for that hand…"   
Mrs. Pizzo held a hand up for silence which shut the two up. She shouted to her aids  
“Call 911, NOW!”  
Kiera said   
"I’ll let her other professor know what happened."   
Mr. Michaelis nodded then said   
"You're a true friend to her."  
With that not only was the ambulance called but her uncle was called at work. His boss answered saying   
"I'll give him paid leave to take care of his niece."   
Uncle Kenshi was there in a flash to see her. She had lost quite a bit of blood, and her right hand was broken. She was kept overnight for monitoring. Her uncle was worried and informed grandmaster Hasashi what had occurred to one of his own.  
The funny thing is about eight and hour before visiting hours were up Cleo woke to find Mr. Michaelis standing to her right guarding her. She looked up at him and saw his hard face go soft… a smile hit his face. He said   
"You have two loyal friends. Kiera told your professor, the BUSN 2060 one, what happened. Liam went and told your boss that you got hurt."   
Cleo smiled   
"Aside from Uncle Kenshi…they are all I got for friends. There is also Grandmaster Hasashi who has been my adoptive father since mine died, and my cousin Takeda."  
She yawned, the morphine quickly taking effect on her. As soon as she was asleep once again Mr. Michaelis made sure she was tucked in. Then he quietly vanished out the open window.  
‘It's twenty-three years later dude… she's bound to be it… she looks just like him… oddly though she doesn't act like him… she has morals… and good grades. She will be a good student.’  
Mr. Michaelis thought. He was already in awe by how little she reacted to the pain as if she had been trained to handle it. He decided to do some digging. He stopped by Undertaker’s Parlor here in Sterling Hts MI. The dusty old reaper was not hiding but out in the open. As if, as if he was expecting him.   
“Sebastian Michaelis, it has been years. I suspect you come looking for information?”  
“Yes, Undertaker. It is about Cleo Phantomhive.”  
“Eh? The young heir? Hmm, interesting. You know my fee, Sebastian.”  
Sebastian sighed before smirking  
“There once was a woman from Que. she filled her vagina with glue. she said with a grin if you pay to get in, you'll pay to get out of it too.”  
Once again, Undertaker had been rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. Once calmed he sat down and smiled  
“What would you like to know about our dear Cleo?”  
“From what I can guess, she has undergone a lot of the same tragic losses the young lord had.”  
“True, however, unlike the young lord, she is a trained shinobi and is working hard to take back her family’s titles, and business.”


	4. 3D Art Class

Dateline: August 22nd, 2011 3D Art  
Cleo walked into 3D Art on time… early really. Seating charts were today and for some odd reason, she felt safer by Mr. Michaelis. He took note of where she sat and handed her the notes for today, He also noted that despite the obvious pain she did not cry out or flinch. He winked at her. She mouthed 

‘Thank-you.’ 

Kiera sat by her and said 

"How's your hand?" 

Cleo said 

"Sore… my uncle had to help get dressed this morning, at the hospital none the less. They gave me pain killers for when it gets really bad." 

When most of the students had arrived Mr. Michaelis began by saying 

"Well after yesterday's episode I do hope you all can get along now. I'd like it for you to welcome Cleo back." 

The class echoed a welcome. Cleo blushed, and then Mr. Michaelis said 

"I was going to get right into notes but, let's start with introductions. First off tell everyone your name, grade, and one interesting thing about yourself." 

He went along the alphabet once he got to Cleo, he quietly took note of her last name.

"I am Cleo Rachel Phantomhive… sole savior to the Phantomhive fortune. My best friend is Liam Trancy, and Kiera is a close friend too. True mine and Liam's ancestors were enemies but as we both say…Times change. That, of course, was 112 years ago. I am also a junior here, getting a business degree, and…"

She paused a moment before sighing 

“For anyone wondering or who have heard the rumors, yes I am a trained Shinobi. However, due to a fight, I got into a few years back, here, I have refused to fight as I almost got kicked out.” 

Cleo said while biting back the pain. Mr. Michaelis looked at her 

she knew about Ceil…and Alois, and she admits being a trained Shinobi as well. 

He thought. Then he continued 

"Thank-you miss Phantomhive"

after that was a quick game of know who all who was. Cleo was the easiest to guess as Mr. Michaelis described her as the descant of Earl Ceil Phantomhive. That game ate up the remaining hour or so they would have left after an hour of lecture. Several students approached him impressed and expressing excitement for the coming projects. Most by this point had left to their next class or home. He watched as Cleo lingered behind. She had taken out a notebook and a school-issued planer. Despite how light both items were, he saw Cleo’s handshake violently, and her face scrunches up in agony. Mr. Michaelis said, after approaching her

"Cleo please, let me help you with that." 

She let him put her books in her bag then carefully put the bag on Cleo's right shoulder. She bowed her thanks and quickly got moving to the student lounge to relax and wait for Liam as he had yet another class after his second. Sebastian sighed. 

‘Poor Cleo’

He thought. He had to wonder how in the elder demons’ names did Cleo wind up a trained shinobi then her words from the night before echoed in his mind

"Aside from Uncle Kenshi…they are all I got for friends. There is also Grandmaster Hasashi who has been my adoptive father since mine died, and my cousin Takeda."

So, Grandmaster Hasashi was someone who had been responsible for giving her the tools to handle herself against the likes of Drocell Kindz, Ash Landers, and several others just to name a few. Though for whatever reason the name Hasashi stuck out in his mind. Like he had heard the name before. He did not recall at that moment but when he did, he would be kicking himself for not remembering. He looked up noticing very oddly enough Undertaker in the classroom. The dusty reaper smirked and said

“I come bearing a gift for you Sebastian.”  
“And that is?”  
“You wanted to know more about Cleo, So I decided I would give you the information no charge.”

Sebastian paused unsurely but he shrugged and asked

“Ok, then. What is this about her being a trained Shinobi?”  
“Eh? How did you find that one out?”  
“She said so herself. ‘For anyone wondering or who have heard the rumors, yes I am a trained Shinobi. However, due to a fight, I got into a few years back, here, I have refused to fight as I almost got kicked out.’ It had me curious.”

Undertaker sighed uneasily before stating

“When she was ten, much like the Young Lord, she lost her parents in a fire. She escaped but was captured by traffickers and sold. Somehow, she wound up in Japan, near Osaka. She was rescued by special forces who took her to the Shirai-Ryu where she lived and trained for eight years. Should you get to know her better you can ask her yourself if you want the gory details. Because even I do not know them.”

Silence followed that revelation from the Undertaker. Sebastian looked at him again and asked

“She keeps mentioning an Uncle Kenshi, who is that?”  
“Oh, he is her Uncle alright. He is her father’s brother.”  
“Ah. Ok.”  
“Look, He is trying with her, and his son her cousin Takeda.”

Sebastian nodded knowing that if Cleo was anything like the Young Lord then the family was to be protected too. Sebastian soon noted the time and said

“Sorry to cut this short Undertaker but my class load is done for the day and I would much like to get home.”  
“It is alright I understand completely, by the way, Cleo and Liam walk to and from here. So, keep an eye out for them. The young Shinobi might still be a bit woozy from the morphine.”

Sebastian frowned but nodded his thanks to the former reaper and gathered his things before leaving out to his car. This time Sebastian noticed his hand throbbing, as Cleo was calling him. She more than likely did not know, but if she did, then clever girl.


	5. Home and Kenshi Takahashi

Dateline: August 22nd, 2011 later that day  
Cleo and Yuri walked in silence home. Cleo was just too tired to go over to Liam's, as she would have done for a bit in the evening on school nights. Mr. Michaelis pulled up in his car, a not too shabby black Pontiac vibe. He rolled down the window, by hand and said 

"Cleo, Liam would you guys like a ride?"   
"Sure… thank-you Mr. Michaelis come on Liam." 

Cleo said the two young adults got into the back seat. Mr. Michaelis then said 

"Call me Mr. Michaelis at school…otherwise, it's Sebastian for the both of you."   
"Thank-you Sebastian" 

Sebastian smiled and said 

"Well you're welcome Cleo"

Once to Cleo's home, which was extremely short considering how close she lived to campus, Sebastian got out and escorted her to the door with Liam following them. Liam was about to pull his spare key, to the house when Cleo’s Uncle Kenshi opened the door. 

"Did you two forget the paid leave I got?"   
"Liam did uncle, not I" 

Uncle Kenshi laughed before turning to look at Sebastian, who saw the red cloth over his eyes, and asked 

"Who are you?" 

Sebastian looked at him hard, trying to remember where he saw him before, and said 

"I'm Cleo's 3D art teacher at Macomb. I brought her home today…just ensure she was back safe. After yesterday" 

Sebastian was about to leave when Kenshi, stopped him saying

"Come in then sir. You were the one who got my niece help yesterday. I want to thank you for that… stay for dinner if you will…both of you." 

Liam said nervously 

"I'm sorry I can't…I need to get home…Take care, Cleo."   
"you too…" 

Paused before She whispered to him 

"Tell Claude that I'm sorry for missing his sweet cakes."   
"I will."

Once Liam left to go home, Cleo went upstairs to change the bandage and clean the wound, on her right hand however despite her Shinobi training she was struggling. She poked her head out of the bathroom, after collecting herself and looked at Sebastian and asked 

"Um… Mr. Michaelis can I have some help please?" 

Sebastian understood why she called him that…her uncle was home, it would look suspicious that a twenty-something-year-old student was on first name bases with her who knows how old professor. He came upstairs to the bathroom and carefully removed the browned bandage, with gentle ease and then carefully held Cleo's hand under the water to clean the wounds, as so they would not get infected. He carefully patted Cleo's hand dry, with a soft towel and then wrapped her hand in a new clean bandage. He looked at her and asked

"How is it… not to tight I hope?"   
"Nope perfect." 

She smiled at him and He smiled back at her. She was dressed in shorts that came to the knees and a t-shirt, blue for both the shorts and the t-shirt. Mixed with her blue hair, blue eye, and black eyepatch. He thought 

‘Just like young Master… ‘

However, she was polite even to him and knew when to call him Mr. Michaelis and when to call him Sebastian. They exited the bathroom and Cleo stretched heading into her room to try and get some homework done, Shortly though it was dinner time. They both headed down to the dining room. Sebastian pulled out Cleo's chair for her and once she was seated pushed it in for her. He then asked 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" 

Kenshi looked toward him, smiling at the offer before shaking his head and said 

"No Mr. Michaelis, you are the guest here…allow me." 

Dinner tonight was Kenshi's attempt at Cleo's summertime chicken that she came up with one night when her poor uncle was too hurt to make food. 

"Very good sir, I do not want to sound offensive, but for a blind man this is very well done."  
“I am not offended at all. Yes, it does suck that I lost my sight, but I cope.”

Sebastian was in awe of this mere mortal when Cleo cut in saying 

"Mine's better Mr. Michaelis" 

Sebastian looked at her and saw the very serious look on her face. That look was undoubtedly Ciel’s and Sebastian bit,

"You cook?"   
"Yes, I do."

Soon enough everyone had eaten their fill and Cleo had gone back to her room to work on some more homework, Sebastian assisted Kenshi in cleaning up, Kenshi then asked in a low serious voice.

“You’re a demon, aren’t you?”  
“I wonder what gave that away?”  
“No one guesses I am blind. They just think I am fooling, but you got it right on the first go.”

Sebastian set the rinsed dish down carefully and then said

“Yes, I am a demon.”

Later when Sebastian was about to leave he and Kenshi heard a heavy thud. Sebastian knew where the thud came from…Cleo's room. He was there to her side quickly, as if she called him through the contract. There was an intruder in her room that had taken her by surprise and hurt her. Sebastian fought him off, who fled into the hall, yah was not smart. Kenshi caught the guy in the hall, using his katana Sento to kill the man while Sebastian checked over Cleo. She wasn't badly hurt, just a bump now added to her broken hand. Sebastian was impressed at what Kenshi could do, despite being blind. Then it clicked for Sebastian.

“Your Kenshi Takahashi, the telepathic blind swordsmen.”  
“Yep, I am. That was a Red Dragon Grunt. Shit not again.”

With the intruder dead, Sebastian grabbed a bag of Cleo's and threw a couple of changes of clothes in there with her Pjs. Her uncle handed him her blanket and wolf pup. He also grabbed her school bag as well. He did not have to be told who the Red Dragon was. They were a threat to his young mistress. Uncle Kenshi then said

"Get her to safety Mr. Michaelis I trust you"


	6. Next Day

Dateline: August 22nd, 2011 Two hours later  
Liam and Claude sat down to a late dinner, Claude had a strange feeling something wasn’t quite right. Suddenly there was swift knock, Claude told Liam to stay put. Claude went to the front door and saw through the looking hole who it was. He opened the door saying

"Sebastian what a surprise… Cleo! Is she alright?" 

Sebastian said, holding a now sleeping Cleo. She was not sleeping peacefully though.

"Yes, she'll be fine. Her uncle wanted me to get her to safety and I was on my way here anyway." 

Claude easily swept aside the hair on Cleo's left eye Sebastian carefully removed the cheap eye patch. Both eyes were shut. Claude moved to let the older demon into their home. Liam came in, and when he saw Cleo in Sebastian’s arms asked 

"Is she ok?" 

Sebastian said, a soft smile on his face at the concern of a close friend of Cleo’s 

"She will be Liam don't you worry"

Claude led Sebastian to the guest room, just down the hall from his room. Sebastian carried Cleo inside and laid her on the bed, which was a full-sized bed. He looked at the bandage around her hand, which was still fresh, he sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at Cleo as she slept. He thought 

‘like the young master…she has the pentagram on her left eye. She must be the one…I wonder though.’ 

Claude returned knocking to get his attention and asked 

"Did you eat?"

Sebastian said with a nod 

"Yes, I did." 

Claude nodded, in return. Cleo's Uncle made sure anyone who came into his home was well fed, many times had Liam come home with a plate for Claude sent by Kenshi. Claude returned to the dinner table with Liam, leaving Sebastian with Cleo. She is weird, to him… her best friend is Altos Trancy's descant, which surprised him greatly. He got up and quietly left the room, as to not wake Cleo. He came downstairs to find Liam and Claude silently eating dinner, as was their custom. Sebastian sat down at a third-place setting and took some, of the meal as not to seem rude. Claude then looked at the time on his pocket watch 

"Shower then bed Liam." 

He said, and Liam nodded. Sebastian looked to Claude, sighed and asked 

"Can you look after Cleo?" 

Claude nodded, not troubled by it at all. Sebastian got up and said 

"Good, cause I've got to be at the school tomorrow, another round of classes." 

Sebastian went up to the guest room and saw Cleo still out, like a light. He came into the room, as it was the only guest room and lay down on the bed with her. Her breath seemed to quicken then slow. He guessed Cleo picked up on him joining her, which impressed him that she was so trusting. She snuggled close to her protector, feeling safe with him close. He put an arm around her, for added comfort. She was safe that much mattered to him right now, nothing else which alarmed him that he thought like that but put it from his mind as he drifted off to sleep himself. The next morning Sebastian woke early and accidentally bumped Cleo's hand, forgetting it was still sensitive. He grimaced as she jolted up and yowled, something he had not yet seen her do. That brought Claude and Liam running, just in case something was going wrong. Claude asked seeing a hurting Cleo and a distraught Sebastian 

"What's up?" 

Sebastian said, calmly despite his mood

"I wasn't careful and bumped her hand… it woke her." 

Liam was by Cleo's side as he said to help calm her 

"Cleo…its ok he didn't mean it." 

Cleo whined and was embarrassed by it 

"I know but it hurts like hell." 

Liam shot a look at both butlers saying 

"A little help here?" 

Soon enough the bandage was changed, and the pain dulled. Cleo laid back down looking annoyed with herself for the outburst. She was Shirai-Ryu. She was stronger than that she should not have yelled out in pain. Grand Master Hasashi would not be happy if he found out she had yowled in pain. Liam raised an eyebrow at her knowing her too well asked

“Annoyed you were not the tough guy today?”

He did not mean to jest or make light he was trying to be kind and supportive, but when Cleo was in one of her moods there was no changing it. Which made Liam officious, Cleo reminded an awful lot of Frost, one of his fellow Lin Kuei who hated his grandmaster Sub-Zero. However, she for the most was her person. Liam sighed, he was a bit behind her when it came to classes so he was taking classes everyday unlike Cleo who had done that to start but now could ease up. Liam smiled before heading downstairs to get breakfast on the go and leave being taken to class by Sebastian. Claude remained back tending to the home and ensuring Cleo was tended to as well. Cleo hated having nothing to do so she asked of Claude

“Is there anything I can help you with?”  
“Feeling restless are we Ms. Phantomhive?”  
“Damn straight Mr. Faustus.”

There was a giggle from both as they have done this tit for tat before. Claude with a sincere smile said

“Thank you for offering, but I have it well in hand. However, if you would like, Liam does have a selection of video game consoles and games you could play.”  
“That does sound better Claude, not that I minded assisting with chores.”  
“Never crossed my mind that you were in any way a cradled noble brat. Your uncle has done a fine job ensuring you stay humble and grounded.”  
“Agreed, now may I see Liam’s collection?”  
“Certainly, follow me.”

Cleo got up and followed Claude to the game room and was in awe of the selection.


	7. Birthday party

Dateline June 23rd, 2012  
Time flew fast for Cleo and Liam. Cleo Rachel Phantomhive's birthday was today and Sebastian still didn't know his young Mistress well enough to know what to get her. There was something he remembered her saying to her uncle. She said she wanted that new hand-held game system…a 3D Ds. He knew that would make her smile. When the party came Cleo greeted her guests, which were several of her clan of the Shirai-Ryu.

‘I had to get Ceil to do that.’

Sebastian approached Cleo and bowed when she introduced him as her butler. 

"How's your hand, Cleo?"   
"it' better today Mr. Michaelis thank-you for asking…has Liam and Claude arrived yet?"   
"Not that I'm aware of yet…on second thought they've just arrived."

Cleo ran out to hug Liam happy to see her best guy friend. He smiled and said 

"Cleo, how's your hand?" 

Cleo said 

"It's been better since the surgery… I've got to thank Sebastian for all he did for me to pass this year." 

Claude handed off to Sebastian the gifts from him and Liam. 

"Claude, help me keep an eye for Cleo's boss…he's elusive." 

Sebastian said 

"Sebastian are you that Naive? Her boss is Undertaker…remember him?" 

Sebastian's face seemed to ask are you kidding me, Claude then said 

"No, I'm not kidding around… You know how lonely Cleo can get. When she's there…aside from when she's with you, it's the happiest I've seen her."

Just as the last guests were arriving, Undertaker arrived with a smile on his face. As soon as he saw Cleo, he said 

"Well, how are you, Cleo?" 

Cleo smiling with her NCIS cap on said 

"I'm fine today boss. Nice of you to make it…I'm sure you've met Sebastian before." 

Undertaker took a long look at the butler then said 

"Yes, I have…when he last severed your family." 

Cleo then remembered 

"Sebastian, I have something for you!" 

she ran to her room to retrieve her thank-you gift. When she returned, she handed the gift to Sebastian. When he opened the gift, he found a well-made silver pendant of the Phantomhive crest even with the credo. He looked at her with awe, all those times she stayed after school to work on homework she was working on a thank-you gift. 

"You made this with your own hands?"  
"Yes Sebastian, the only one to know was Mrs. May…she supervised me and helped me when the work got too tough for my injured hand. Seeing as I was given leave, I didn't have the funds to buy you something…so made this for you."   
"Thank-you"   
"Your welcome Sebastian…well, put it on." 

She said. Cleo looked past him to see Grandmaster Hanzo Hasashi and Takeda Takahashi arrive as well. She ran to them both hugging her cousin and her grandmaster. Before she turned to Sebastian and said

“Sebastian, this is my cousin Takeda Takahashi. And this is Grandmaster Hanzo Hasashi.”

Both shinobi gave the demon a bow although Hanzo eyed Sebastian suspiciously. Hanzo pulled him aside and said

“What is your game Joken?”  
“So, you know of me?”  
“Indeed”

Sebastian stated what had occurred and Hanzo just glared. Lunch was severed and everyone was admiring Cleo's gift to Sebastian. Kiera said 

"So that is what you've been working on this whole time." 

Some said it was a nice thought. Some said Cleo was a master artesian. All agreed Cleo was a caring girl. Presents came up next. Mostly clothes…there were a few Cleo fanned interest in. her uncle's gift was a replica Keyblade. 

"Wow Uncle Kenshi really for me?" 

she said he nodded. Liam and Claude presented their gifts next. 

"Holy Shit guys…you outdid this year! Nerf Guns!"

Kiera gave Cleo her gift next. 

"Ah Kiera, he's so cute." 

In Kiera's arms was a small chocolate Labrador mix puppy. 

"I know…he was for free when I got him…he was the runt and no one not even the mother wanted him. So, I took him and raised him for you." 

Cleo took the small puppy in her arms and petted him and whispered 

"Hi, Brownie." 

Sebastian smiled and then felt a little uneasy. A puppy…am I in the dog house. But the puppy looked at Sebastian and happily barked twice. Wiggled lose and ran over to the six-foot-tall butler. He put his two small front paws on his left leg and waged his tail. Sebastian bent down and picked up the puppy. It licked his face. Sebastian bit back a laugh. Uncle Kenshi was about to move on when Undertaker stopped him saying 

"Did anyone else have something for Cleo?" 

Sebastian pulled out his gift to his mistress. 

"Here you are, Cleo, I hope you like it." 

Cleo saw the Game stop bag in front of her. She slowly opened it and her breath stopped… 

"What the Hell…Sebastian, you didn't, did you?"   
"Yes, Cleo I got you the 3D Ds and something else in there as well." 

Cleo pulled the system out… then her jaw dropped for at the bottom was the Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance Mark of Mastery Edition. She turned to look at him. Her jaw slack, Sebastian smiled glad to of made her day. She got up and hugged him saying 

"That necklace was well earned then eh?"   
"Yes, my gift was well earned. Thank-you Cleo"   
"No thank-you Sebastian" 

that had to be the best day of her life. After most of the guests left Hanzo pulled Cleo aside and said

“Do you know what Sebastian is?”  
“A demon that severed the Phantomhive side of my family before. Why?”  
“I am just worried about you. Most demons cannot be trusted.”

Sebastian stepped out and answered

“You are right most can not be trust though there are a few exceptions to that rule. Serena, Ashara just to name a few.”

Sebastian paused before looking at Hanzo and recognized him now

“Oh, I see why you don’t trust demons. You are the Revenant Scorpion.”  
“Yes. Quan Chi enslaved me to his side.”  
“Yet here you are free.”


End file.
